O Colar do Amor
by Cupcoelho
Summary: Percy e Annabeth estão com 19 anos, recém casados quando algo estranho acontece, envolvendo grgos e egípcios. Espero que gostem! :)
1. Mudanças

Eu sabia que estava acordada, mesmo sem abrir os olhos. E quando olhei olhou para a parte de trás das minhas pálpebras, estava hipnotizada pela memória da noite passada jogando uma e outra vez, fazendo parecer real. Eu senti algo macio em torno da minha cintura, certificando-se que eu não iria a lugar algum aquela noite. Eu sorri para mim mesma quando o aperto aumentou, puxando-me para mais perto dele, deitado ao meu lado na cama. Virei-me, tomando cuidado para não quebrar o abraço, para enfrentá-lo. E sem abrir os olhos, o beijei. Alguma coisa está fora, pensei como normalmente fazia. Mas o quê? Este pensamento foi perdido para os outros como eu ri e disse: "Eu amo acordar para isso. E eu te amo". A ideia ressurgiu como minha voz soava rouca e profunda.

Eu desenrolei os braços de Percy e muito vagamente caminhei em direção ao banheiro. Fiz o que faço todas as manhãs; salpicar o rosto com água fria. Eu me sentia em torno da toalha que estava sem uso, por Percy nunca ficar molhado. Eu voltei para o quarto e olhei para o relevo na cama. "Hora de levantar", pensei antes de caminhar para acordar Percy.

-Vamos Percy, é um novo dia! Hora de levantar.- Eu estava empurrando seu ombro agora, mas ainda ouvi a voz errado saindo de minha garganta. Eu ouvi um grunhido e em seguida:

-Me acorde mais tarde!-Isso soou muito alto e de garota para ser a voz de Percy.

Eu rastejei em cima do relevo debaixo das cobertas. Eu coloquei o rosto muito perto da cabeça dele e disse:

-Vamos cabeça de alga! Quero ver aqueles olhos verde-mar. Ainda muito baixo! pensei. De repente, os lençóis foram afastados, não demonstrando Percy com seus lindos olhos verdes, mas intensos olhos cinzas em seu lugar. Cabelo loiro escorreu os travesseiros, e eu sabia que rosto era aquele. Eu estava olhando para mim mesma.


	2. Uma Visitinha

Rapidamente, eu pulei da cama, caindo no chão com um para o banheiro, meu coração estava disparado sobre a minha previsão. Eu me olhei no espelho acima da pia, e lá estava Percy, em sua perfeição. Seus olhos verde-mar olhando assustado, seu cabelo preto despenteado, com o rosto perfeito, e ele estava vestindo apenas a cueca que ele usou na noite passada. Quando levantei a mão para tocar seu rosto, Percy fez o mesmo, imitando-me. E como nossos olhos se arregalam ao mesmo tempo, eu soltei um grito baixo demais.

-Annabeth! Por que você está gritando?- Percy entrou em vista. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e ele estava esfregando-os. -E o que há de errado com a minha voz?- Ele disse novamente com minha voz estridente. Ele veio para o espelho, eu recuei e sentei-me no canto do banheiro, atordoada além das palavras. Percy tentou tirar a água da torneira da maneira Poseidon, mas descobriu que não podia. Olhei para cima a tempo de ver seu rosto confuso antes dele abrir os olhos, meus olhos, e gritar, exatamente como eu.

Eu trêmula levantei-me do chão e cambaleei até Percy. O segurei sobre os ombros e olhei diretamente nos olhos, o que era difícil, uma vez que eram dela.

-Percy, eu sei que isso parece ruim, mas talvez os deuses podiam estar dispostos a ajudar. Ok? Eu estava totalmente assustada. Mais uma vez,eu não conseguia superar o que estava acontecendo em minha cabeça. Uma voz ecoando dentro de minha cabeça sussurrou: "Annabeth". Agora eu aprendi a não ter medo de vozes estranhas em minha cabeça. Mas, estava tão preocupada com os meus próprios pensamentos, que saltei 10 pés no ar. Percy, por outro lado, segurou-me em um abraço de urso. Eu achei que ele estava com medo também. Mas por quê?

O espaço na nossa frente começou a brilhar; Percy e eu viramos a cabeça bem a tempo para ver nossos pais aparecerem.

-Olá,- Poseidon disse, com um sorriso próprio em seu rosto. Ele olhou para Percy- Eu acredito que você tem um pequeno problema não, filho?"


	3. Explicações

Percy riu:

Sim, você sabe o que aconteceu com a gente? Quero dizer, nós tivemos uma noite muito boa, se você me entede.- Ele sorriu para seu pai, e alguns segundos depois Poseidon entendeu e fez uma risada estrondosa. Uma tão alta, que eu estava com medo da casa desmoronar. Olhei para minha mãe, que estava com o rosto sem expressão, mas seus olhos mostravam tristeza.

-Mãe? Por que isso aconteceu? Achei que você estava bem comigo e Percy depois que se casaram no mês passado?- Meus olhos vagaram em busca de uma resposta. Athena endureceu, sua raiva mostrada através da máscara.

-Você poderia acusar sua mãe de incomodá-lo quando você já está casado? Como se atreve?! Eu não me importo com o que você faz com o seu marido, disse ela marido como o pior insulto que nunca. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, esperando que algo aconteça. O rosto de Poseidon ficou consideravelmente mais escuro, deixando o sorriso desaparecer, com a cabeça abaixada como um cão pego fazendo algo impertinente.

"Esse prazer iria para mim!" disse outra voz na minha cabeça. "E eu só fiz isso para chamar sua atenção, assim que você ouvir a minha oferta antes de cair. É muito bom, e eu preciso dele." De repente, eu me sentia como se estivesse flutuando por um segundo, em seguida, vi a sala do trono do Olimpo. Percy, ainda no meu corpo, gritou quando ele finalmente olhou para o que estava falando em sua cabeça. Afrodite sentou-se em seu trono. Mas havia algo diferente nela. Eu engasguei quando ela percebeu que estava vendo o que Percy viu.

-Olá, -ela disse calmamente. Para Percy e para mim. -Ah, isso é o que ele pensava que era bonito. Como é doce, eu pensei. -Sim,- disse Afrodite. -Ele é muito doce Annabeth, quando você notou? Quando você se casou com ele, talvez?- eu olhei para Percy, que parecia confuso, e notei o que eu estava usando na noite anterior.

Ele gritou como um animal assustado, novamente. Ele estava vestindo nada além de lingerie. Ele tentou cobrir-se e Afrodite viu seu desconforto e deu uma risadinha. Olhei para baixo e também me senti desconfortável, vendo algo apontando para cima, empurrando contra os boxers. Ela tentou encobri-lo e esconder o rubor levantando em suas bochechas.

-Oh, isso deve ser, Annabeth, terrivelmente desconfortável.- Afrodite riu novamente.

cap. 4

Afrodite riu por algum tempo.

-Ha-ha, eu estou rindo tanto!- Eu deixei o sarcasmo bem acentuado em cada palavra. -Afrodite, minha senhora, poderia nos dar roupas? Isso é pedir muito?- Demorou alguns segundos, mas ela finalmente os vestiu com roupas apropriadas, uma blusa laranja do acampamento , shorts jeans e tênis combinando. -Obrigado.

-Tudo bem, então, eu acredito que não é hora para rir ... eu acho. Enfim, eu preciso que você me faça um favor.- Seu sorriso brincalhão foi substituído por uma risada forçada. Seu rosto, meu rosto era uma máscara de concentração. -Eu preciso de você para me ajudar a recuperar um item extremamente raro e especial do meu departamento, amor.- Ela inclinou-se e disse em uma voz despertando- Aaaaaamoooooor...!

-Afrodite!- A voz de minha mãe cresceu em toda a sala.- Isso não é o que eu quero, nem para a minha, nem para, ugh, o meu genro. Estes recém-casados estão tendo as coisas o suficiente para lidar! Suas palavras cortaram o silêncio. O rosto composto de Afrodite tornou-se sombrio e hostil.

-Uhhh, o que tem de errado com você?! Isso nãovai matá-los!- Ela pensou um segundo antes de acrescentar: -Eu acho.

-Espere! Quê?!- Eu estava com medo, mas não iria mostrá-lo, ao contrário de Percy. Ele estava fazendo seu corpo tremer como uma folha.

-Honestamente! Annabeth sua mãe é um burburinho total de matar! É apenas uma viagem através do rio, para a mansão invisível a olho mortal, conseguir últimos magos fortemente armados, buscá-la e voltar em uma única peça ... Isso é realmente tão ruim assim? - Sua cabeça, que subiu ala, agora virou para Percy e para mim. -Ok, aqui está o negócio. Há esse colar incrível tão entrelaçada com amor que se você tocá-lo você instantaneamente se apaixonar com a pessoa que você estava pensando, menina ou rapaz, animal ou humano, vivo ou morto,- ela colocou levantou a mão para parar o casal antes que eles pudessem falar. -E se você já está apaixonada por alguém do que esse amor se torna mais forte e mais intenso ... Eu acredito que vocês sabem o que eu quero dizer? De qualquer forma, este amuleto é extremamente valioso e está sendo realizada na mansão acima de um pequeno galpão ... Isis fez ela mesma e disse que eu poderia tê-lo se os heróis da minha escolha pode recuperá-lo para mim em dois dias.

-Umm... Afrodite, não quer dizer Iris?- Percy entoou. Seu processo de pensamento e sua voz estavam ligados, o que significava que ele tinha de pensar coisas verbalmente.

-Não, eu quero dizer Isis!- Afrodite olhou para nossos rostos confusos e entendeu que nós não estávamos, entendendo nada. -Oh puxa, bem assim, há mais do que apenas os deuses gregos e romanos lá fora. Isis é a Hera dos deuses egípcios ... exceto com uma personalidade mais agradável.

-Eu ouvi isso!- Hera cresceu. Eu não pude deixar de rir, e achei vindo da boca de Percy. Tudo parecia estranho agora, mas ela não entendeu uma coisa. -Afrodite ... por que estamos no corpo um do outro? Por que estou no corpo de Percy e por que Percy está no meu? É extremamente desconfortável!

Sim, -Percy concordou -Quero dizer, tudo bem você querer um colar de amor, mas por que nos mudar? Isso não faz nenhum sentido!- Ele estava obviamente infeliz com o arranjo também. Annabeth estendeu a mão de Percy e ele a pegou.

Aphrodite apenas suspirou

-Corretamente, assim tenho três razões para isso: 1) você só está casado há um mês certo? Considere isso como conhecer um ao outro, de verdade. 2) se eu viesse correndo para você pedindo que obtivesse um colar de um lugar muito perigoso, você provavelmente diria que não, -Nenhum deles se opuseram. -E, finalmente, eu tinha que era parte do acordo, estranho né? -Ela ajeitou o cabelo com um sorriso bobo no rosto, -E agora eu dou-lhe uma escolha, se você pegar esta missão, com uma outra pessoa e um deus, então vocês vão voltar a ser seus _eus_ originais, mas se você não, -Ela parou o sorriso bobo fora, o rosto dela caiu para um total de tristeza e culpa. -Se vocês não fizerem isso ou vocês não voltarem a tempo ... vocês ficarão assim por 20 anos.


	4. No Brooklin

Percy estava arrumando minhas coisas de em sua bolsa. Nós pedimos a ajuda de Grover. Pela primeira vez ele permaneceu relativamente calmo e respondeu que sim. Tinham também perguntado se Ártemis ajudaria, e ela disse que sim, mas advertiu que não estará sempre lá. Assim, em caso de necessidade, e ela não estavesse lá, deu-lhes chifre de caçador. Percy suspirou, seus cachos tremeram na expiração. Eu olhou para vê-lo agachado com as mãos no rosto. Andei até Percy e coloquei os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

-Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo. Nós apenas temos que passar por isso.- Com a voz de Percy soava rouco, mas completamente verdadeiro. Ficamos assim por um longo tempo, balançando para frente e para trás. Grover bateu na porta e perguntou se eles estavam prontos para sair. Percy respondeu que sim e fechou sua mochila. Eu peguei a minha e caminhei atrás Percy para o sol.

Era um belo dia, com o sol brilhando sobre a água e as borboletas voando sobre os campos de morango. Quíron estava esperando por eles na árvore de Thalia, o Velocino de Ouro pendurado com orgulho de um de seus ramos mais baixos. Eles caminharam até ele, seu rosto estava de costas para eles, mas ele disse: "Estejam prontos, Annabeth, Percy. Este pode ser o seu desafio mais difícil ou o mais fácil. Sua cabeça virou-se para indicar que ele estava em profunda reflexão.

-Até logo, Quíron- eu disse e Percy acenou cokm a cabeça.

Percy, eu e Grover pulamos para a van, deixando Argos levar-nos para o lado oeste do rio Hudson. Ele parou e acenou com a cabeça para as portas, sinalizando para sair. Eles olharam para a água por um tempo até que a voz de Percy quebrou o silêncio:

-Bem, é melhor eu pegar um barco- disse ele, caminhando para o passeio de barco.

-E por quê? Annabeth não pode levar-nos através dos poderes de Poseidon? Será que ela não tem seus poderes? Perguntou Grover, Percy parou e se virou. Sua postura era estranha no meu corpo.

-Porque Annabeth não sabe como. E não posso ensiná-la, porque existe uma maneira especial que você tem que pensar, uma maneira pacífica. Ela pode atravessar na água, mas eu e você temos que pegar um barco, comprende?- Percy virou-se e caminhou até a balsa. Grover deu boa sorte a Percy e me seguiu. Respirei fundo, pensando em que estava seca quando entrei na água. Era como se a água não me tocasse. Eu continuei andando até que estava completamente submersa na água suja do Hudson. Ela comecei a nadar e a respirar normalmente.

Na verdade, quando olhei para cima, vi que o navio tinha acabado de sair. Eu sorri e nadei, rompendo a superfície para ver se Percy e Grover tinham embarcado nele. Vi o boné rastafari de Grover e seu cabelo encaracolado. Gritei o nome dele e ele se virou. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando me viu depois do barco. Ele chamou alguém para vê-la, e lá estava ele dando-me o olhar mais animado e feliz do mundo. Eu sorri e submergi novamente. Fiquei na frente do barco e me mantive nadando para a frente. Eu sabia que estava indo no caminho certo.

Quando o barco começou a desacelerar, percebi que estava perto de nossa meta. Eu manobrei rapidamente para longe do barco Percy encontrou um lugar seguro para sair. Quando eu saí e esperei no restaurante do cais fui subitamente surpreendida por um abraço. Quando virei para ver quem era recebi um beijo. Foi longo e apaixonado, e quando acabou, ela ouviu sua voz dizer:

-Vamos encontrar Isis.


	5. Encontro com a deusa

Chegando ao Brookling avistamos uma garota loura, não como eu, meio castanho e vom uma mecha vermelha segurando um cajado fiz um gesto silencioso a Percy e Grover para que fôssemos conversar com ela.

-Oi- eu disse educadamente, tentando não demonstrar que era uma garota e que estava totalmente desesperada.

-Aãh, olá!-disse a garota em um tom surpreso

-Meu nome é Anna... Percy Jackson e essa é Annabeth Chase, e Grover Underwood.- Graças aos deuses,consegui me corrigir a tempo!-Tem algum tempo?

-Claro...-disse curiosa

Sentamos em um banco ali perto e perguntamos sobre o cajado.

-O que?! Vocês podem ver?!-exclamou. Mas depois murmurou- Devem ser monstros, devem ser monstros!

-Você é grega, romana, algo assim?-indaguei

-Não -disse cautelosamente- Vocês são?

-Sim- Admitiu Percy ( ou seria eu?).

-Cala a boca, Cabeça-de-Alga

-Tudo bem, então acho que não deve ser um problema contar isso a vocês- Suspirou e disse rapidamente- Sou egípcia.

-Ah, então é de você que precisamos!-Contamos a ela sobre a inversão dos corpos, nosso encontro com os deuses e sobre a nossa missão. Ela arregalou os olhos quando terminamos e fechou os olhos, achei estranho, mas não comentei.

-Eu, bem, eu hospedo Isis, tentei me conectar com ela, mas está ficando cada vez mais difícil...- explicou.

-ah, ok...- Percy que tinha ficado calado desde que disse que éramos semideuses quase caiu do banco.

-Venham para a Casa do Brookling comigo. Se quiserem, é claro! - Não poderíamos recusar, mesmo não sabendo o que é a Casa do Brookling.

A princípio, não vi nada, mas, me esforçando muito consegui ver uma mansão, grande e majestosa com pelo menos três andares. Sadie simplesmente moveu a porta da frente com magia. Dentro da mansão tudo estava um caos (pinguins, grito, bolas de basquete e um garoto tentando acalmar tudo), mas Sadie assobiou e não ouve mais um ruido sequer.

-Felix, devolva os pinguins para...-ela pensou um pouco e completou- Arranje um frigorífico! -Felix correu para fazer o que ela mandava.- Tá legal! . ?!

-Estamos entediados!

-Não importa! Vocês quase atingiram Tot com uma bola de basquete! O único deus que segue a casa da vida e é assim que nós agradecemos pelo _dom do conhecimento?!_-Sadie enfatizou as palavras como se fosse uma piada interna.- Onde está Carter?

-Certo, certo... Estudando com Zia

-Ah, com certeza, _estudando_.

-Com licença- Intrometi-me- eu não quero passar mais um minuto no corpo do meu marido, quem dirá mais vinte anos!

-Desculpe- apressou-se em dizer Sadie.-Vamos à biblioteca.

Passamos por uma sala com um garoto e uma garota se beijando e Sadie gritou:

-CARTER, ZIA. COMIGO!

-O que foi Sadie?!

-Vocês sabem o motivo, _muito bem_!

-Desculpe!

-Ok, temos um problema! Envolvendo egípcios _e_ gregos! Afrodite trocou o corpo de Annabeth e de Percy e para conseguir um, Aãh... Colar do _amor_...- e contou-lhes uma versão resumida de tudo que aconteceu.

-Ah, e a propósito, Grover é um sátiro.

Sadie engasgou:

-Um o quê?!

-Metade bode, metade humano, blá, blá, blá...

-Chegamos na biblioteca, um lugar grande e majestoso, uma mulher nos esperava lá.

-Bem vindos, eu sou Isis.


End file.
